Faith Seed
Faith Seed is a secondary antagonist of Far Cry 5 and Inside Eden's Gate, she was also the adoptive younger sister of Joseph Seed. Faith was the herald of the Henbane River region. Backstory Faith is not this woman's real name, as Joseph mentions she was "not the first" to carry it. In-game dialogue from Tracey, as well as a phone recording from Faith herself, hints at her real name being Rachel. From other notes found in-game, she is the latest 'Faith' and possibly at least the third or fourth one; it is known a blonde named Selena replaced a woman with black hair, and a woman named Lana was apparently murdered for unknown reasons. It is unknown if the black-haired woman and Lana were the same person, or if yet another woman wrote an unsigned confession of doubt. In any case according to the current Faith herself, she was ostracized by her community and treated rather poorly by her parents; with further references to abuse and rape. A lonely and depressed woman, she turned to drug use for comfort. Things changed for her when she met Joseph. According to her, Joseph brought her to the Project at Eden's Gate, where they welcomed her. As Dutch and Tracey mention, however, Faith is known to be a master manipulator and not averse to lying. Events of Far Cry 5 Faith is one of Joseph Seed's enforcers, and is in charge of the Henbane River area of Hope County. She manufacturers the drug Bliss which keeps the cult in a state of euphoria. She often appears to them while the cultists are on the drug, and she can give them commands that they tend to follow. She takes an interest in the Junior Deputy when the statue to Joseph Seed is destroyed. She tells her story and tells the Deputy that Joseph Seed can bring happiness just as he did for Faith. Later, she is revealed in visions with Marshal Burke, who is under her control. The Deputy manages to save the Marshal, but Faith warns the Deputy about taking him from the Bliss, as he does not want to leave it. After the Deputy causes massive damage to the cult, including destroying several Bliss containers, Faith is enraged. She uses her manipulation to convince Marshal Burke to murder Virgil Minkler and throw open the Hope County Jail for the Project to invade, before turning the gun on himself. The Deputy manages to arrive in time to save Tracey, but Sheriff Whitehorse is captured. Angered, the Deputy chases down Faith to deal with her once and for all. She is fought in a drugged up haze in a field of Bliss flowers. During the fight, she screams at them that none of this was her fault, and she was plied with drugs and threats until she complied with the cult's orders. Eventually, Faith is beaten. She remarks that Joseph had called himself the savior, but she knows that what happens next will be the result of the Deputy's actions. She reaches out, only for the Deputy to back away. She sadly nods and remarks that she knew events would turn out like this. The Deputy must walk the path, and will make a choice in the end. And if Joseph isn't listened to, he will be right. She then succumbs to her wounds in a river, as the Bliss around her coalesces around a flower, which the Deputy plucks. Abilities Because scenes where Faith interacts directly with the player only occur while under hallucination, it is difficult to gauge whether or not Faith has any notable physical capability or combat training. She can harm the player during her boss battle, but she appears to shoot using magical attacks during the previously mentioned hallucination sequence. As the Rookie can die from these attacks, there's something in the real world causing said damage, but it's unseen. She is incredibly alert and manipulative, and can gauge the weaknesses of people often just by looking at them. In the Inside Eden's Gate short film, she's able to pick up on Sara's loneliness within a minute of meeting her, and gathered Marshal Burke's deep unhappiness with his life. While in the Bliss hallucination, Faith appears to be able to fly, sprouting wings made of light. In addition, she can run abnormally quick for someone of her build. Of course, as this is a hallucination, it's unreliable to base her abilities on this. Faith can also turn her followers into Angels, drugged up civilians in a zombie-like state. Trivia *Faith is absent from the Arcade Editor mode for unknown reason. *Faith has a tattoo of the molecular makeup of cocaine and scopolamine on her left forearm (C17H21NO4), which strongly hints she was telling the truth about her background as an addict. *Based on her tattoo, and the hint that she "took to a needle", it hints that Faith’s drug addiction is of something more than cocaine - as cocaine is snorted and not injected. *Faith is only ever seen once in-game in the real world, during the prologue when the Junior Deputy is prompted to arrest Joseph, where she stands behind him. All other encounters occur in Bliss hallucinations. *She is a former close friend of Tracey. *In-game dialogue suggests that she was coerced and exploited by Joseph when she was only 17 years old. *Faith is loved by Joseph along with his other brothers. Despite Faith’s dialouge admitting that she was exploited by Joseph. Joseph seems to care for her during his eulogies. *She has several phone recordings. * She can sometimes appear while the protagonist is affected by the bliss. Example: while in a bliss field. * Faith was barefoot. Gallery FaithSeedPosterImage.jpg FaithSeed01.jpg Far Cry 52018-3-29-14-58-16.jpg|"Faith Seed" Far Cry 52018-4-1-11-9-35.png|Another "Faith" Far Cry® 5_20180331135825.jpg Far Cry 52018-4-1-17-16-40.png|Rachel Faith_Seed.jpg|Faith's final moments Far Cry® 5_20180402063815.jpg Far Cry® 5_20180402081635.jpg Faith,Virgil,Burke.png pt-br:Faith Seed Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters